This invention relates to mirror assemblies, and, more particularly, to a rear view mirror assembly which can be installed on a motor vehicle as new or retrofit equipment. The mirror assembly eliminates the blind side condition, or "blind spot," which occurs as a motor vehicle operator makes various forward and rearward turning maneuvers with a motor vehicle.